


Abduction

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Crime, Explicit Murder, JinMizel, Mild Language, Other, Possessive Obsessive Disorder, Psychopaths In Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizel diculik oleh sekelompok bedebah; sehingga aku pun turun tangan untuk menyelamatkannya—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki series © Level-5

CCM milikku menerima panggilan asing dari sebuah nomor yang tak kukenal. Biasanya aku selalu mengabaikan panggilan semacam ini, namun entah kenapa khusus untuk kali ini aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo..?

"...Kaidou Jin, benar?"

"Dengan saya sendiri." Jawabku formal. "Ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Apakah anda menginginkan kekasih anda kembali?"

Otomatis iris mataku berkontraksi. "Apa maksud anda?" Tanyaku dengan nada gusar.

"Saya rasa anda adalah orang yang cerdas, jadi anda pasti sudah mengerti apa yang saya maksud," jawab suara dari seberang sana.

Rupanya pria ini memang membicarakan tentang apa yang paling kukhawatirkan. "Kalau begitu langsung saja. Apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Tidak banyak, sebetulnya." Balas sang pembuat panggilan terkutuk ini, "Hanya sejumlah uang yang jumlahnya tidak besar bagi anda."

Heh, ternyata motif dari si keparat ini adalah uang. Sudah kuduga.

"Berapa yang anda inginkan?" Ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

"Seratus juta yen," ucap si keparat ini lancar, "Setelah itu kami jamin kekasih anda akan kami pulangkan dengan selamat."

Aku mengatur napas sedemikian rupa untuk meredam emosiku. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin berbicara dengannya dulu." Tuturku mengajukan syarat.

"Ah, mengenai hal itu..." ada jeda selama beberapa detik, "Kami tidak ingin membuat kekasih anda terluka karena memberontak pada kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuatnya tertidur,"

Jantungku serasa hampir pecah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Dinding pertahanan yang sudah susah payah kubangun akhirnya runtuh juga. Si keparat ini pasti melalukan sesuatu yang biadap pada Mizel sampai-sampai ia sanggup untuk menumbangkan android sepertinya.

"Sudah saya bilang, kami tidak melukainya sama sekali," tutur si keparat ini dengan nada santai, "Kami hanya memberinya sedikit kejutan listrik hingga ia pingsan. Tak lebih dari itu."

Tubuhku mendadak lemas ketika mendengarnya. Mustahil mereka hanya menggunakan listrik bertegangan kecil untuk membuat Mizel pingsan. Mereka pasti mengalirkan listrik bertegangan tinggi pada tubuh Mizel―yang besarnya mungkin berkali-kali lipat dari listik yang biasa mengalir dari kabel raksasa yang kugunakan pada Mizel untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya.

...Berani-beraninya mereka!

"…Hei," gumamku, kali ini dengan suara yang jauh lebih rendah dan dalam dari sebelumnya, "Kalian bawa kendaraan?"

"Tentu saja," balas si keparat yang ingin sekali kupenggal kepalanya ini, "Tapi kami sudah menentukan waktu dan lokasi transaksi yang—"

"—Kalau kalian ingin satu milyar yen, temui aku di pelabuhan dalam waktu lima menit. Kalian bisa menemukanku di belakang gudang barang. Jangan khawatir, aku bergerak sendirian."

Sebelum aku memutus panggilan mereka, aku menambahkan, "Tapi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Mizel, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong tubuh kalian dan memasukkannya ke dalam peti kemas,"

Setelah itu aku menekan tombol pada CCM milikku yang membuat sambungan tadi terputus. Tanpa perlu kuberi isyarat, pelayan setiaku sudah tahu tugas kotor apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Semoga Tuan Mizel baik-baik saja," gumam pelayanku dengan suara yang serak namun setenang air.

"Aa, terima kasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum pahit, lalu berjalan menuju lokasi yang barusan kusebutkan pada si keparat yang sudah berani bermacam-macam pada Mizel.

.

.

"Gila, satu milyar—" ucap seorang pria yang memegang sebuah CCM, "—Ternyata keputusan kita untuk menculik anak ini adalah ide yang brilian!" Usai berkata demikian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengajak kawan sejawat yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk ber _hi-five_ dengannya.

"Tak kusangka bocah seperti dia bisa punya uang sebanyak itu," gumam seseorag di antara mereka, "Pantas saja kalau _Kaidou Mansion_ bisa sampai sebesar itu…"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi…! Kita harus segera tiba di sana dalam waktu kurang dari empat menit—"

"—Tenang. Aku cukup berpengalaman dalam soal kebut-kebutan dengan polisi," ujar seseorang yang berada di belakang kemudi. "Dan kalau kita lewat jalan pintas, kita bisa tiba di sana lebih cepat lagi."

"Eh…" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka, "Memangnya ada jalan pintas, ya?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Tentu—tinggal terobos jalan saja!" jawab rekan sang pengemudi yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian tawa menjijikkan milik kawanan tersebut membahana di dalam mobil.

"Sebaiknya kalian mengencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian," sambung sang pengemudi kemudian, "Sebab perjalanan kita kali ini akan terasa lebih menegangkan daripada naik _jet coaster_."

.

.

Si keparat dan teman-teman keparatnya itu tiba dengan kendaraan mereka sesuai dengan waktu dan lokasi yang sudah kutentukan.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera berkata, "Di mana Mizel?"

"Dia ada di dalam bagasi mobil." Mendengarnya, aku memasang wajah yang keruh.

"Cepat perlihatkan dia." Perintahku ketus.

Setelah itu perwakilan dari mereka memberi isyarat pada rekannya untuk membawa Mizel dan memperlihatkannya padaku.

"…"

Di hadapanku, Mizel tergolek diam bagaikan boneka _marionette._ Sedikit noda hitam terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku curiga kalau itu bukan sekedar noda biasa, tetapi noda gosong akibat sengatan listrik yang mereka alirkan ke tubuh Mizel.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengambil Mizel dari tangan mereka.

"Aku akan transfer uangnya sekarang juga, jadi cepat kembalikan Mizel." Geramku meradang.

"Kami akan mengembalikannya jika kau sudah mentransfer uangnya,"

_…Keparat._

Tanpa ragu, aku berjalan mendekati perwakilan mereka dan menunjukkan CCM milikku di hadapannya. _"Baiklah kalau begitu."_

Transaksi senilai satu milyar yen itu pun berlangsung. Prosesnya sederhana saja, kau tinggal memindahkan sejumlah uang dalam rekening milikmu pada rekening milik orang yang ingin kau transfer dengan cara saling mendekatkan CCM kalian. Prinsipnya mirip seperti kartu khusus yang digunakan oleh seseorang untuk berbelanja atau membayar jalan tol.

Begitu proses transaski selesai, aku menagih hakku. "Sekarang, kembalikan Mizel padaku."

Mereka menepati perkataan mereka dan mengembalikan Mizel padaku. Ketika Mizel sudah kembali berada di tanganku, raut wajahku yang semula terlihat kasar otomatis menjadi lebih lunak.

Kubelai rambut serta pipinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian kugendong _marionette_ kesayanganku ini dengan sangat hati-hati sebab kondisinya saat ini masih begitu rapuh.

"Sekarang kau sudah aman, Mizel…" bisikku lembut di telinganya meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia tak mendengarnya, "Sebab kau sudah kembali berada di tanganku…"

Setelah itu terdapat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah ledakan yang terjadi beberapa ratus meter di belakangku. Kobaran api mulai menjalar, menari-nari di atas material-material yang menjadi bahan bakar mereka.

"Kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi, sebab aku akan selalu melindungimu…"

Sementara itu sayup-sayup jeritan manusia mulai terdengar dari arah belakangku.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu…menjadi ksatriamu…"

Sayup-sayup itu kemudian menghilang—

_"Milikku, milikku… kau milikku, Mizel…"_

—bersamaan dengan masuknya sebuah pesan pada CCM milikku yang menginformasikan bahwa sistem bank menolak transaksi terakhir karena nominalnya melebihi batas maksimal transfer.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, aku akan mengalungkanmu dengan rantai dan mendirikan jeruji besi di sekelilingmu, supaya tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mencurimu dariku…"

(….Itulah pelajaran yang keparat-keparat itu dapatkan karena sudah berani mengusik seseorang dari Keluarga Kaidou. )

* * *

— **FIN—**


End file.
